


How 10k Got His Name

by BeastCallisto



Series: Through a sniper's scope [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Z Nation starts. I have seen five seasons of Walking Dead but not read the comics. My alternate version is set shortly after Alexandria falls, with Daryl on the run. The fate of the other TWD characters remains unknown. Also Daryl might had some explicit conversations with Aaron before. 10k still calls himself Tommy, but he is already counting. Underage tag because he is 17. Some Zombies will be killed in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they first meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in 10k's point of view, the next one will be from Daryls POV.

Tommy decided to spend the rest of the day in the tree. The sun would be down soon, he had enough food at the moment and it wasn't exactly cold, so there was no need to start a fire. Up here Tommy would be not only safe but he would also feel safe. Sure, there was a house not far ahead. But he didn't want to find out today if those in it were alive or Zs. Tommy didn't want to deal with unknown people right now and Zs would still be there tomorrow. So he secured his gear by tying it to a branch and snuggled himself against the bole, his legs hanging down left and right from his sleeping bough, while he started to read a copy of some old book he found the other day called "On the Road".

On page 26 he noticed the sounds. Some Zombies were coming closer and fast. He looked up and saw not only the Zs but one man fighting them. He put the book away and watched the guy hacking away with a long knife in his right hand and a bolt in his left. The crossbow to the bolt was slung around his shoulder and accompanied his movements while the stranger repeatedly spun around without loosing his forward momentum. He seemed to be alone against the small herd of Zombies, panting and sweating like he did that for some time. Every stab so far had fell a zombie. A good fighter but he was running on fumes.

Without thinking Tommy had his slingshot out and shot a Z that otherwise would've attacked the stranger from behind. 696. The stranger didn't seem to notice so Tommy struck again. 697. 698.  
His next target was struck by the hunting knife while the stranger kicked a big Zombie staggering away. That was now 699. Took two gears into its brain before it lay still. The man had a moment to breathe before he focused at the last Z, but Tommy wanted to hit the 700 mark so the Zombie fell back right before the eyes of the other man.

After that the stranger took a long deep breath and looked around. There weren't any more Zombies approaching and after a long glance at Tommys position he scrambled to the ground.

In his tree Tommy was a little confused about this reaction from the guy. He was glad though. It meant this living being wasn't hostile. Then the man started sobbing.  
Tommy looked around for Zs one last time, then grabbed some cherries from his harvest and climbed down. He wanted to console the crying man but didn't know exactly how. But food always calmed him down so why wouldn't it work with that man? Even more if the fruits are fresh. So he approached him in silence, went down on his knees near him to be on his level and held the cherries out to him.

The stranger glanced at the cherries with gleaming eyes. Tears ran down his dirty face, he straightened himself halfway up and grabbed Tommys sleeve, ignoring the fruit. He practically slung himself around Tommy, sobbed against him and hugged him tightly.  
So Tommy patted his back, not knowing what he could say and thus ate the cherries himself. The man was definitely older than him, but so where most people. Strong muscles, judging by the force of the strangers hold. He let the man stay that way, enjoying the human contact for once. Tommy was usually suspicious when he met people. Too often they have mistaken him for an easy target, either to trick or to rob, because of his youth. But this was different now and so he enjoyed it as much as he could with a stranger. While musing about this though, he suddenly felt the dread of an question he now had to ask "You're not bitten, are you?"

The man let go of him, rolled himself on his back beside him "Nah... Thanks to ya"  
Tommy half smiled at that. "I guess. I'm Tommy."  
The stranger took a good look all over Tommy, which made him shiver, before he responded with his name "Daryl"  
Their eyes locked for a second while Tommy tried not to get lost in the deep sea of his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Tommy said, breaking it up, nodding in the direction of the cherry tree.  
"Nah. I'm good. But... y' got some water?"  
"Sure, follow me to camp Cherry tree" and with that Tommy stood up and started walking there. Daryl got up with a grunt and followed.

There, he looked up "Camp Cherry Tree? Ya weren't kidding"

"I'm sorry. I just feel safer sleeping away from the ground. Can you climb?"

"Sure can" Tommy climbed up first, occupying another branch then before, so Daryl could take his former place of reading. He pulled out a bottle of water from his bag and gave it to Daryl. He drank half of it in one gulp before giving it back.

"Thanks man" Tommy just nodded and put the bottle back.  
Daryl rested his back on the branch, putting one foot up the trunk, taking in the smell of cherries and wood with closed eyes. Then he turned to Tommy who was watching him, but quickly turned away, slightly embarrassed. Tommy searched his mind for words to keep the conversation going without success. He liked to have a little bit of company. Its only that communities made him nervous. But just one man as a companion was exactly what he needed at the moment. Until now he hadn't even known, how much he craved a little company.

Daryl found some words "So. How many did y' kill?"

"700" Tommy responded immediately.

"Ya keepin' count?"

"You asked" He got a nod as respond, so Tommy returned the question.

"Not enough. How many people did you kill?"

Tommy shot him a confused look. "Um. Zero"

Another grunt, then "Ya lucky, kid".

Tommy leaned forward now "How many people did you kill?"

"Too damn many"

 _Maybe this had been a mistake_ , Tommy thought but didn't dare intrude further.

"Don't worry. Always tried killing m' first... Care to gimme a rope from there?" pointing to said ropes, tied around the trunk just a little higher. Daryl could've reached them, but Tommy was closer.  
"Sure" Tommy untied the ropes, gave one to his new companion and used another to tie himself safely to his branch.  
Soon the sun set. Both would've liked to talk some more, but neither knew how to start. So they just tried to find some sleep. Tommy wondered why the man had sobbed so hard, clinging to him like he was drowning in sorrow. Then again, Tommy knew how loss felt like. He closed his eyes and waited for the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to publishing a fanfiction on the internet. I'm a little rusty and english is not my mother tongue. Comments are appreciated and please tell me if I made mistakes.


	2. Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day. This one is Daryls POV

Daryl didn't think he would be able to sleep. But somehow he managed to, even dreamt. His brother was still prominent, as well as Beth. Then it was Carol and Rick. Aaron. Telling him "this could work. We make it work" Daryl wanted to believe them. But just as he started to believe that maybe they could, all came tumbling down. Walkers haunted his dream now and Daryl woke up. Uneasy, tossing against the rope before realising where he was. He glanced over to the kid who was glancing at him for a second. Then looked away and said "We better move".

Daryl saw why when he glanced into the same direction. Another herd of walkers, unaware of Daryl and Tommy, was already near. It was still dawn, sun glowing in that beautiful early morning light. Of course walkers never slept, so this was to be expected.  
"Where to?" "A house, maybe 10 minutes north" Daryl grunted "Why didn't we get there yesterday?" Tommy looked back at him "Um... Alone I felt safer here and ... I forgot"  
Forgot that there was a house nearby. Daryl had to grunt at that.  
Meanwhile Tommy got up to grab his gear, including a bucket full of cherries. Turned out, his young friend had not only a slingshot but also a sniper rifle. Daryl was a bit impressed.  
As soon as they where on the ground the walkers picked up speed.  
Tommy passed the cherry bucket to Daryl and led the way, slingshot in hand. "701. 702" Annoying. But somehow cute.  
"I don't know how many Zs are going to be in that house. Or people. I didn't bother to check it yesterday"  
"Felt safer in that tree?" Tommy just nodded. Daryl started to like him. Well, liked him even more. Now it was more than gratefulness to meet another good living person, outside of his own group. How many of those were still alive, Daryl wasn't ready to find out.  
Then he saw the house. Big garden around it, carrots, parsley and other herbs growing in front of the porch, a shed was at one side and the bungalow itself was pretty well boarded up. The roof light wasn't closed though.  
Both men climbed over the fence and got closer.  
There were still walkers on their heels, but Tommy took the time to swiftly grab two carrots before approaching the house. Without a word Daryl prepared to give his companion a boost, which he used with youthful grace. Once up Tommy put his sniper rifle aside, then the crossbow and finally the bucket that Daryl handed him. He crouched down to give Daryl a hand up. Then they went to the roof light. It was rusty, but together they pried it open.  
The walkers were close enough to scramble over the fence now, so Tommy went back to the edge of the roof and used his slingshot again.  
"703, 704, 705"  
"You really gonna count them all?"  
"Yup. 706. How else would I know when I killed ten thousand? 707" With just one bolt, Daryl couldn't help from up here, so he just watched the kid. It was a kid, older than Carl but he had an air of innocence about him, that made him appear so much younger. He reminded him more of Beth then Carl. Suddenly he felt a pang in his heart for her.  
"If ya let me use the sniper I can help ya"  
"No ammo. And 710" "Ammo like that is hard to come by. Shoulda ditched it"  
The kid let his hands sink and looked at him, with a hard expression on his face that wasn't there before "Rifle like that is even harder to come by. Besides." Daryl was fascinated be the green of his eyes while he waited for Tommy to continue. "It belonged to my father and I'm very good with it. I will find ammo" "Alright. Gonna take a look, okay?" Daryl picked the rifle up and used the telescope.  
While the kid kept counting the close ones he fell, Daryl saw more and more approaching from the woods. "We better get out of sight, kid"  
"Its still Tommy. How many are there?"  
"Too many. Lets get inside."  
So they went back to the roof light. Daryl crouched down and used the bow to tap against the frame. They didn't hear a sound from inside. It was dark, with only one spot of light.  
"You want to go in first?"  
Daryl grunted his approval, drew the knife, took a breath and then jumped down feet first. Nothing approached him. He stepped out of the light and looked around. Someone must've been in here. When his eyes were accustomed to the low light, he saw a body sitting in a chair at the far end of the room.  
"You see anything?"  
"Yea. Just wait a second" But the body was really dead. A guy, a hole in his skull and a gun lying on the ground under his right hand.  
So Daryl went back and let Tommy give him their stuff. Then Tommy let himself drop down.  
The roof light led them into the living room with the dead guy, who stank. They inspected the kitchen. There were still a few cans and the sink had even running water, although it came out a little rusty. There was a small cabinet, with nothing of interest inside.  
The next door was closed, so Daryl knocked on it. An undead sound answered, Tommy went into a steady stance while Daryl opened the door. Behind the door was just the bathroom though. So the tried the same with the last door. The door swung open inwards, so while Daryl held the door open, Tommy stepped forward and squeezed his knife through the walkers eye.  
They dragged the dead one to the other dead guy and laid her on his lap. "So she turned and he just killed himself? He didn't give her mercy?" Tommy looked dumbfounded. Daryl responded with a grunt. "Sometimes people just give up" Obviously 'giving up' never had crossed Tommy's mind before, judging by the expression on his face.  
Daryl peeked through a narrow slot at the boarded window and hissed "we better be quiet and hide"  
So they went back to the bedroom, emptied the closet and shifted it in front of the window. They put all their stuff and food into the room and closed the door. The smell was worst in the living room and here they wouldn't be seen at all. The safest place right now. It was still forenoon but because it was so well boarded up it was also very dark.  
Daryl let himself fall onto the bed and closed his eyes. Tommy sat beside him and took a deep breathe, before laying down beside him.  
A long silence stretched between them, underlined by the undead moans from outside. Daryl thought about his friends. Thought about who probably had survived. Carol for sure. As well as Rick. Rick always found a way. He was ruthless like that. Daryl didn't know any more how good his friends really were. They all had changed. Where they still good people? Aaron for sure. But Daryl wasn't sure if Aaron was still alive. Not as sure as he was about Rick and Carol. Michonne had tried to fit in but she was badass enough. Daryl believed in her ability to switch from town life to real life in a split second. Aaron was softer. A good man for sure. He hoped he was alive. With a little luck he was. Except he may have gotten himself killed trying to save his boyfriend. Love. Daryl had never experienced the physical act as he wanted.  He turned to lay on his side, head propped under his arm and glanced at Tommy.  
Tommy stared at the ceiling and started to whisper then "So. What's your plan? After this?" "Gotta find my group. Ya have a group?" "No, I don't." Daryl didn't want to hear a story about how is whole group and family died so he didn't dare ask. "You want to join me and my group?" "No. I feel safer on the road alone." Daryl grunted his approval and let the silence then creep back in. He let his glance wander over the young man beside him. Lean and strong, much more cleaner than Daryl ever was, urban military type clothes, black hair that he obviously trimmed himself on a regular basis. His skin was like snow, now that Daryl's eyes got used to the low light.  
Soon enough Tommy had enough of listening to the undead sounds and  started susurrating "There was a girl once. Sienna Villanueva. I always wanted to ask her out. Gorgeous smile." Daryl admired his soft smile right now.  
"I never did though. After ... THIS all happened and I was alone on the road for the first time, just killed.... my first one." Tommy closed his eyes, trying to recall his memories. "I wanted to go back to town. I thought, maybe I could find her and we could survive together. So I grabbed my fathers rifle and walked back. And there she was. Walking right to me." Tommy sighed "Then she groaned like every other Zombie." He continued after a short pause "I gave her mercy then. I don't know what went to this guys head when he killed himself instead of giving mercy to his wife or girlfriend or whatever they were." Daryl muttered "Was probably scared. Had lost his reason to live. The will to live. Its done now. No reason to muse about it."  
"You know... I never had sex." Tommy had turned around and tried to catch Daryl's gaze.  
This was not good. This was Beth all over again. Only this time there was no peach schnapps or moon shine. Only Daryl. His mouth went dry. Then he remembered that he was safe. Tommy must want a female partner. Alas, Daryl didn't want to be safe from this. Suddenly he realized that he stared at Tommys lips. This was not good.  
"Hrmpf. Should get some shut eye until they went away" With that Daryl closed his eyes, folded his arms around him and was determined to sleep. He felt conflicted. He knew he was gay, he had talked with Aaron about this. All his life he never had come out though. First because of his brother and the people he were with. Then, because when the dead rise you simply don't have time or nerve to explore your sexuality. Especially when you repressed it for so long.  
So when Tommy snuggled at his side, tangent to his side, Daryl didn't kick him out of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sienna Villanueva is not mine, but was created by mommokou1 in this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3659025 Thanks for letting me insert her here.


	3. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to shower. Smut. POV Tommy.

When Tommy woke up, he realised he had snuggled up to the ragged man who had one arm around him. The groaning of the undead was gone and he only heard the breathing sounds of Daryl. Curiously he put his hand on Daryl's chest and felt his steady heart beat. He hadn't counted to 20 when his stomach rumbled. Tommy sighed and started to withdraw his hand, but Daryl was quick to put his free hand on Tommys and placed it back on his heart, his thumb curled around Tommys thumb.  
Tommy held his breathe in, unsure of what to do, to think, to feel.  
Then Daryl coiled his fingers around Tommys hand and squeezed it before he loudly exhaled, let go, pushed Tommy away and jumped out of bed.  
He didn't look at his young companion and said "Lets eat breakfast on the roof" With that he grabbed some food and stepped into the living room. The younger man eyed him for a moment before he followed him and helped moving a sideboard under the roof light. Tommy went up first. But instead of taking up the food Daryl held up to him he asked with a smirk "How hungry are you?"  
"What?"  
"It's just... It can't be much after noon judging by the sun and I would love to wash my clothes and myself. Now the clothes would dry till dusk. So how about we first clean up ourselves and then eat?"  
"Okay, but let's throw out the corpses first if you plan on staying another day."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about your group" he said and jumped back down.  
Daryl scoffed "Ts fine. One day more doesn't matter" So they pried down the wood nailed to the door and cleaned out the house. They threw the bodies on a pile barely out of sight, not planning on burying.  
Daryl found some washing detergent under the sink while Tommy pulled some towels out of the closet. They pulled off their boots after rebarricading the front door. Then Daryl put a plug into the tub and also in the sink where he wanted to wash their cloths.  
Tommy started to undress. Daryl had his back turned to him but Tommy saw him using the mirror over the sink to observe his companion while he peeled off his angel west.  
Even with all the dirt on Daryls skin he could see scar after scar after scar but Tommy wouldn't ask. Every one had a sob story in the apocalypse.  
So he just handed his clothes to Daryl and stepped into the tub.  
While Daryl scrubbed their clothes, Tommy used only a bit water to wet himself and then soaped himself thoroughly. He was covered in soap bubbles when Daryl left the clothes in the sink and followed him into the tub. The showerhead was firmly installed at the wall so Tommy slowly stepped sideways to let Daryl get to it. But since it was a small tub both were awfully close while switching positions. They looked in each others eyes while taking small steps in opposite directions. When they were at the closest point, Tommy inhaled the musky smell of man and dirt from Daryl. Distracted he readjusted his weight and slipped.  
Within seconds Tommy lay in the tub, his head held away from the hard brink of the tub by Daryls left hand. His feet had slid upwards, legs too wide apart to be comfortable, one of Daryls knees pressed to his side. At his thigh he felt a touch. He looked up. Daryls face was only an inch away from his, their noses touched. Adrenaline pumped through him from the slip and felt something heavy in his nether region.  
Tommy was sure there was something he should say or do. Instead Daryl did. "You hurt?" he asked in a hoarse voice.  
"I'm... I'm fine. Are you hurt?" Excitement and uncertainty in his voice.  
"I'm good"  
Daryls dark blue eyes gazed into his and Tommy couldn't hold back anymore. He moved up and pressed his lips firmly on Daryls. In return Daryl pressed his body down on him and Tommy realised that the touch he had felt was indeed Daryls cock. His cheeks flushed while Daryl kissed him back. Simultaneously their lips parted and Daryls tongue softly brushed over his lower lip. Never before Tommy had been kissed like this, with a deep passion that made his mouth tickle. He trembled.  
His cock was already hard while he felt Daryls dick stiffening, pressed against his, pulsating. He moaned when Daryl retreated, just bit since the tub was too small to leave much space between them. With a low voice the older man asked him "Can I touch you?"  
Tommy let out a high-pitched "Please do"  
So Daryl let his hand trail over his chest, leaving a trace in the foam. His touch made Tommy moan and when Daryls fingers ever so softly brushed over the tip of his cock, it immediately squirted white cum while he gasped for air.  
Never before had someone touched him like that, touched him there. Never before did he come like that. He shivered all over. Daryl beamed at him, pleased with himself.  
Tommy failed to express how much he was enjoying this right now, at least with words. His older companion fondled his skin.  
"Ya liked that?"  
"Yes"  
"If ya want more, I got a plan. You in?"  
"I'm in"  More did sound more than intriguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I rewrote this a number of times. But I am kinda satisfied now. I hope the smut is somehow enjoyable, more to come in chapter 4. Whenever I can finish that.
> 
> After chapter 4 there will be Part 2, without Daryl but where Brittany is back.


	4. Roof top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bj is in order. They're on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Finally I made the Decision to split it. Hope you are not too disappointed

"I'm in" How simple it had been. Now his young friend, all cleaned up, was on the roof waiting for him while Daryl prepared himself for his plan. He hoped he would not disappoint the boy. In this world it could very well be the first and last sex either of them had. He planned on making it good.

His skin was clean, his hair washed and Daryl stood straight up in the tube with his hands on his ass. More accurately, his right hand spread his ass cheeks while he used index and middle finger of his left hand to stretch his hole and clean it. Aaron had stressed to him how important hygiene is when you want to get your ass fucked.  
He'd done this before when he'd wanted  to masturbate with a toy in his rectum. But this time his fingers trembled and Daryl bit his lips in anticipation. When he was used to his two fingers and felt fairly clean, he slid out and back in with index finger and thumb. He stretched his hole some more and started to stroke his dick with his other hand until it hardened.  
Soon his muscles had relaxed and his balls were tight. All worries had retreated in the back of his mind. He grabbed a towel and dried himself before he went into the bedroom and searched for lube. He found a bottle that was old but would be useable with some spit.

He climbed up to the roof.  
There Tommy laid on his belly, scope in hand and watching out for walkers. His cute little white ass glistening in the sun. He had built a nest out of all the blankets, sheets and pillows he had found and had made himself comfortable while he made sure their location was safe.  
Daryl swallowed. "Coast clear?"  
Slowly the youngster turned around and gazed at him, from toes upward, froze a long moment while staring at his crotch, a smile tugging at his lips. Daryl felt his cheeks heating up and then Tommy looked into his eyes, all doubts fell away.  
"All clear"  
Groaning, Daryl plopped down beside this beautiful young man. Propped on his right arm he started to caress his friend while it came to him, how much he had changed. Once he had played the rough redneck brother he had to be for Merle. Now he was a respected protector of a whole town. He had changed but still few have seen his vulnerable side. He was about to be most vulnerable with a stranger. It was the stranger part that made him comfortable. He wouldn't have to fear a change in attitude.  
"Explain your plan to me" Oh. He had to use words.  
"If ya want t' fuck m' in ... m' ass..." Daryl felt his cheeks reddening, again "I'd like that. But for ya t' thrust into m' fo' a bit longer I'd like t' blow ya first. Ya like that?"  
Tommy mustered him before he answered "What do you mean by... blow?"  
"Suck ya dick, lick ya willy, take ya in ma mouth an' make ya cum so hard ya forget who ya are. Tha' what it means t' blow ya."  
That's when his young friend scooted closer and kissed him hard. There wasn't even tongue involved, just the urgent need of feeling the others lips on his own.  
Hands grabbed into skin, chest rubbed on chest, Daryl pulled him in while Tommy pressed his hip onto him.  
It took a while but then Daryl pulled back because he needed to breathe. Big blue eyes locked his in but Daryl wanted to put his plan into action. He positioned Tommy on his back with a firm hand and broke eye contact only when he started to place light kisses on his face, his chin, his throat. His right hand ruffled with the black hair while his left held Tommy's hip down and in place.  
Daryl kissed his way down while Tommy tried to trace the scars on his back. His soft moans cheered Daryl on until he finally put his lips on the half-hard cock, kissing its head softly. Then he glanced up and waited until his young lover looked into his eyes, uncertain. "Ya sure?"  
Tommy nodded but Daryl needed to hear it, suddenly afraid of taking advantage. He palmed his left hand around Tommy's shaft and stretched his right arm until he could caress his face, his thumb softly touching lips.

"Need to hear it"  
Tommy arched his back "Yes. I'm sure, I'm sure..."   
Now Daryl slid his thumb in Tommy's mouth while his left hand gripped his cock and when he put his lips around the cock, gulping it down until he could hardly breathe and started to suck, so did Tommy. That name felt wrong in Daryl's mind and therefore Daryl was glad he couldn't talk with his mouth full of cock.   
His tongue played around the length, feeling it swelling and stiffen.  
Then he started to bob up and down, sucking and humming against the hard cock. Daryl moved along the hard length in sync with the sucking on his thumb, letting his friend set the pace. His weight supported by his elbows, his left hand now massaging the balls. The fresh taste of virility, the pre-cum on his tongue aroused him even more.  
His partner moaned and spat out his thumb and with one more hard suck Tommy's cock twitched and came inside Daryl's mouth.  
Carefully he rolled his tongue around, patiently waiting for every last drop, keeping the cum in his mouth. When he looked up, Tommy lay flat on his back, staring at the sky. Daryl let the slowly softening cock fall out between his lips and the youngster looked at him, grinning in pleasure.  
Daryl wasn't finished yet.


End file.
